Searching for foxes
by wingedsilverfang222
Summary: Just some oneshots and drabbles that fit in alongside the plot of (Kit) but not quite within it. They wont be sticking to wherever I am in writing the main story either. Femnarutoxlevi


**DisclaimerXx Naruto and attack on titan do not belong to me.**

Eren sank down against the rough bark of the tree and came to rest on the ground with a small inaudible sigh. He brought his knees close to his chest and rested his chin on them, closing his eyes in quiet contemplation.

He had often wondered why. Why did his father not give the injection to Mikasa, his more capable and sensible sister? Or even Naruto! Why had Grisha deemed him worthy of this weapon that had been crafted from his own skin and bones? It just didn't make sense.

He hated things, the way they were now and knew for certain that if he could he would give anything to go back and restart. To get rid of this curse that bore down upon him. To release himself from the stares and the whispers and the taunts and the silence. Because it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be acknowledged as to what they perceived him as, no he had wanted to make a name for himself, to be able to step out of the shadows that both of his adopted sister cast (not that he minded because he truly did love them) and make a name for himself as a soldier of humanity.

Not some freak that could transform into humanities worst enemy.

He gritted his teeth even as the wind blew a gentle pattern over him, rustling silently through his brown black locks. He really was a monster.

"What are you doing here, Eren?"

The boy's head shot up in response to the question before his form relaxed noticeably at the sight of his eldest sister (Because Mikasa and Naruto where the last of his 'family' and he was damn well going to appreciate them) leaning against the tree adjacent to his own. He looked at her, unmoving, before asking the question that had been relentlessly preying on his mind,

" Am I a monster, Naruto?"

Her one visible eye had narrowed almost immediately after he had posed forth the question and he forced himself to turn his gaze to the ground in front of him. Much to his shock Naruto mimicked him and found herself a seat at the base of the tree she was leaning against, her face now completely blank, displaying no emotion at all.

"Eren. When you look at me do you see a monster?" His head shot up in disbelief even as he violently denied such, how could he ever come to think of Naruto as a monster? It was, unthinkable. He clenched his fists when she merely smirked and looked away into the near distance. She then slowly unwound the headband that covered her right eye, no hesitation in her movements. For a second more she kept both eyes closed, before opening them suddenly and turning to face him.

Eren recoiled violently, hitting the back of his head on the tree trunk, even as his eyes remained glued to her now unveiled eye. It was, horrifyingly dark.

Black scalera with burning crimson iris and a demonic black vertical slit pupil. He couldn't tear his eyes away even as she re-tied the cloth that hid the EYE, he still remained still and staring,

" So Eren am I a monster?"

He did nothing even as she stood and dusted herself off. Turning away from him to return to her quarters,

"NO!"

His shout was sudden and shocking in the otherwise silent field, certainty creating a strong undertone to the one word. She stopped walking and turned backwards slightly, a single blue iris locking on to him.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER AND YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN!" He shouted panting slightly afterwards even as he continued in a quieter tone,

"A monster wouldn't care for Mikasa and I, wouldn't sit with us when we had nightmares or play childish games with us. A monster wouldn't be able to express itself through small meaningful actions. A monster wouldn't bother to fight for humanity and people that it didn't even know! You yourself are not a monster, you merely carry it's eye,"

The silence was deafening as the two soldiers stood across from each other. Eren's anger was fading alongside every deep breath, uncertainty now filling the gaps.

And then she turned around. She had a smile on her face, her real smile that is, not the fake one she wore around everyone else, but the honest to gods true smile that she reserved for him and Mikasa (and Levi back when she was younger) only. She stepped forward and gently ruffled his hair,

"Doesn't that work the same way for you, Eren?"

He froze, denial at the tip of his tongue before he froze, because it was true! An elated smile spread haphazardly across his face even as he jumped forward and enveloped Naruto in a hug (he couldn't help but muse inwardly over her tiny size, she was even smaller then Levi-heicho, and it worried him inwardly because she felt so damn fragile) much to her obvious ire as she slapped him on the back of his head with a small smirk on her face.

And so every time they whispered they stared and they taunted he simply remembered the conversation he had had with his sister, and told himself that he himself was not a monster, merely wore the skin of one (occasionally)

 **Well there you go, this is just going to be a collection of side stories that fit alongside the main plot of Kit but not quite within it.**

 **Wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
